musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1912
1912 in music Singles: *From the Land of Sky Blue Water (Four American Indian Songs) Alma Gluck *Dallas Blues Hart A. Wand *Why the Trusts and Bosses Oppose the Progressive Party Theodore Roosevelt *Red Pepper- A Spicy Rag Fred Van Eps *That Haunting Melody Al Jolson *Whispering Hope Alma Gluck & Louise Homer *Alexander's Ragtime Band Medley Fred Van Eps *Dixie Medley Fred Van Eps *Asthore John McCormack *Snap Your Fingers Al Jolson *My Laddie Alma Gluck *Rigoletto Quartet - Bella figlia dell' amore (Fairest Daughter of the Graces) (Act III) The Victor Opera Quartet *My Sumurun Girl Fred Van Eps *Roamin' in the Gloamin' Harry Lauder *The Other Department,Please ! Fragson *Un vrai croyant Montéhus *Liebestraum Victor Herbert *Casey Jones Billy Murray *Brass Band Ephraham Jones/That Society Bear Al Jolson/Walter Van Brunt *Maurice Tango/Dance of the Hours Fred Van Eps/William Reitz *When I Get You Alone Tonight Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Aloha Oe Waltzes Charles Adams Prince *Another Rag/Smile a While American Quartet/Walter Van Brunt *Whistle It Ada Jones *Serenata (The Serenade) Alma Gluck *Persiflage/My Regards Waltz Fred Van Eps/William Reitz *Grizzly Bear Rag Orchester Palais de danse *Cradle Song Elsie Baker *Put On Your Old Grey Bonnet Joseph Phillips *The Band of Gideon Fisk Jubilee Singers *Pêcheurs de Perles - Au fond du temple saint: Act 1 Bizet Edmond Clément & Marcel Journet *Aunt Dinah's Golden Wedding Empire Vaudeville Company *The Rolling Stone/That Mysterious Rag William F. Hooley/American Quartet *Ragtime Cowboy Joe Edward Meeker *Luella Lee Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *Mr. Dream Man Arthur Pryor *Ragtime Violin Premier Quartet *Rigoletto Quartette/Trovatore Selection Bohumir Kryl/Vessella's Italian Band *Amoureuse Waltz Sousa's Band *The Wedding Glide Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Music Vot's Music Must Come From Berlin Maurice Burkhart *King Chanticleer - March Two-Step/Texas Tommy Swing Arthur Pryor's Band/American Quartet *Money Musk Medley National Promenade Band *Air des dix-sept bénédictions en hébreu Various Artists *Faust. Que Voulez-Vous, Messieurs! Agnes Kimball *Roll Jordan Roll Fisk Jubilee Singers *Żyd w beczce Orkiestra Wiejska Syrena Record *Pickaninny's Lullaby Elsie Baker *Oh, Mr. Dream Man Ada Jones *Kentucky Days Billy Murray *On the Mississippi Billy Murray *La chanson de la France Adolphe Bérard *Mysterious Moon Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Grizzly Bear Beka-Orchester *Tell Mother I'll Be There James F. Harrison and the Mixed Quartette *Nonsense/At the Ragtime Ball Billy Murray/Peerless Quartet *I'm Afraid, Pretty Maid, I'm Afraid Ada Jones and Billy Murray *My Sumuran Girl Arthur Collins *That Flying Rag Arthur Pryor *Paraphrase on "De Lorelei" Prince's Orchestra *Scotch Medley March Sutcliffe Troupe *Mandy, Come Out in the Pale Moonlight Walter Van Brunt *Peter on the Sea Fisk Jubilee Singers *Black Diamond Rag/Irish and Scotch Melodies Fred Van Eps/William Reitz *The Glory Song Anthony and Harrison and Edison Mixed Quartet *Moonlight Bay American Quartet *Deiro Rag Guido Deiro *The Star of the East Anthony and Harrison *My Uncle's Farm Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *Down By the Old Mill Stream W. H. Thompson *Everything's at Home Except Your Wife/Hitchy Koo Billy Murray/American Quartet *Oh! You Circus Day Stella Mayhew *The Turkey Trot Winner Ragtime Band *Trolley Car Swing/Rum Tum Tiddle Eddie Morton/Arthur Collins *King Chanticleer National Promenade Band *Chargez! Adolphe Bérard *Heureux Piou-Piou Dréan *The 79th Highlanders' Farewell to Gibraltar Sutcliffe Troupe *Row! Row! Row! Ada Jones *I'm the Guy Billy Murray *I Should Worry Ada Jones *Moving Man, Don't Take My Baby Away Al Jolson *The Village Band Walter Van Brunt *Long, Long Ago Julius Spindler *Alexander's Bagpipe Band Billy Murray *That Slippery Slide Trombone/Ragtime Cowboy Joe American Quartet/Bob Roberts *Angostura Billy Whitlock *The Ameer Victor Herbert *"Hi" and "Si" of Jaytown Steve Porter and Byron G. Harlan *Gaby Glide Arthur Pryor *A Woodland Serenade Edison Concert Band *Peggy Gray Manuel Romain *Heimweh (Longing for Home) Venetian Instrumental Quartet Albums: *Rigoletto Jean Noté; Aline Vallandri; Robert Lassalle; Pierre Dupré; Ketty Lapeyrette; Orchestre de l'Opéra-comique de Paris, François Ruhlmann Category:1912